Lunar Effect
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Over a year had passed since Ziva David's life was turned upside down when she was turned into a hybrid by Klaus Mikaelson. After an altercation with a group of witches that resulted in several deaths, the remaining put a curse on the two. What happens when the pair does not take the warning seriously and the night of the blood moon everything changes between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Effect**

By: Sloan Richardson

**_Author's Note:_**_So, I would like to personally apologize for having not published any fan fiction in quite some time. However, I had been dealing with senior year bullshit and the majority of my writing time goes to my role-play accounts. Despite this, I had the inspiration for this fan fiction due to a M!A {magical anon} I had received on my Ziva David blog {israelixhybridxwarrior} where Ziva is pregnant with twins by Klaus. Suddenly, it began to spiral into this whole head canon/plot line of exactly how it would happen, if it were to happen. This is the product of that. Enjoy, my lovelies! PS: I wrote this as if none of the Original siblings died. _

**_Special Thanks:_**_I would like to give many, many thanks to all the lovely Klaus Mikaelson role-players who have not only interacted with my Ziva, but done ship-related things with my Ziva and pregnancy threads with her as well; though I must give super-duper special thanks to Logan { thetorturedsoulofahybridsireking } for inspiring this! You are my baby doll and I will love you forever and always. You basically make my world go 'round, you know that? I would also like to give thanks to the mun of a Tatia Petrova role-player, who originally had the idea of Tatia being a midwife. All credit for that goes to her. I also want to give some love to my girl Gabbi, who puts up with a lot of my messaging and fangirling over Zaus and my writing and pretty much everything. I also wish to thank anyone who has ever role-played with me, because without role-play, I would probably not be writing as much, which is sad. Finally, I want to thank all of you for reading this! It means the world! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own or claim to own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, NCIS, or the characters involved in any of the aforementioned fandoms, however I do claim the rights to this plot and the story itself. Okay, thanks! _

**{ ONE }**

She stared down at it, almost glaring at it. Perhaps she felt as though if she looked at it long enough, stared hard enough, it would miraculously change. However, nothing Ziva David could do would change the results of the pregnancy test which was written out on a piece of paper electronically. Apparently even hybrid blood still detected pregnancy when tested. Although, the Israeli knew the answer already. It was simply just a classic case of denial. The doctor who was acting as her attending was talking, but she seemed to not be listening, just eyeing the paper.

"... and I would like to see you back in about two weeks. How does that sound?" She questioned without looking to her patient. When there was no response, she looked to her. "Ziva?"

To that, she finally looked up and frowned. "Okay. I will see you in two weeks."

With that, she stood up and grabbed the jacket she set aside earlier. The door opened and she left, gloomily leaving the hospital shortly after. Going back to the compound seemed like something of an impossibility itself. Ziva knew that someone would be bound to discover this at some point. As she walked down the silent street, she listened to the babies' two distinct heart beats. Tears stung in her eyes. Honestly, she did not know if she could do this. The hybrid hated that this happened. It had been a year since she was forcibly turned, and that alone was difficult enough to deal with. Now this.

Once in the Quarter, she listened to everyone talking, seemingly happy in the autumn weather of New Orleans. It was a good distraction from the sound of the fetus hearts. Her heart raced within her chest, which to a human would be a normal heart rate. At the entryway of her residence, she took a deep breath before going inside. She was deathly afraid of running into someone before getting to her room. Ziva did not know if she would be able to truly keep herself in emotional check enough to not signal that something was going on. Looking down at the ground as she walked, the expectant hybrid got to the stairs before actually running into someone. It was Elijah.

"Miss David, hello." He greeted, occasionally still addressing her by her last name. Ziva feigned a smile rather convincingly before waving to him. "Where have you been? It appears you have not been around for the last couple hours."

"Oh, um..." She started, racking her brain for an excuse to give. "I was just out for a walk. You know how I am."

"Yes, I do believe I've grown accustomed to your walks around the town. It's a pleasure to have you gracing this town, though. I know I have said that before but it's true." He spoke with a cant of his head. "Niklaus certainly has grown fond of you."

The corners of her mouth turned upward, wondering if that would reign true after he discovered her pregnancy. She sincerely doubted it would. Licking her lips pensively, she shrugged. "I am getting far more used to him..." Her words were the understatement of the century.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but it seems you two are more than used to him." He observed, unable to help but to notice the lack of color in her face. She looked a lot paler than usual. "Ziva, tell me something. Do you love my brother?"

Her mouth opened in response to his words, hanging almost. His question left her slack-jawwed. "I..." She started, letting out a breath. "I honestly do not know how I feel. There are times I can feel nothing but love for him. And others... I just... I hate him so much for what he did." Tears stung her eyes, and it seemed more difficult to fight them off. Hormones were already starting to control her emotions. "And things are so much more complicated now..." She let slip, catching herself too late. "I have to go. Sorry."

Elijah watched her go, frowning in response. It was rather confusing, her behavior. As were her words. However, the Original tried his best not to put too much stock into it. He knew that ever since her turning, things had been difficult. Then again, he truly thought she was doing better. Perhaps she was for a while? And maybe now things were stirring up again? Shaking his head inwardly, he dismissed it all, going back to the parlor.

Meanwhile, Ziva went to her room before shutting and locking the door. Leaning back against it, she frowned before letting out a slow breath. The expectant Israeli managed to pull herself together just enough to push up off the door and go to the mirror not far away. Swallowing hard, she wanted to face the fear that came with being pregnant. One could not tell she was so by looking at her abdomen, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it emotionally, physically it showed throughout her face.

Lifting up and eventually taking off her shirt, she set it aside and looked at her abdomen. Soon, it and her breasts would swell. Inwardly, she contemplated how she would hide this from her sire and all the other residents of the compound. Ziva knew she would not be able to do so for long. She would need to leave or do away with this before it got to that point. This she knew.

Having waited for the moment Klaus finally decided to kill her, she worried this would be all the amunition he would need. Slowly, shakily, Ziva allowed a hand to travel to her lower abdomen, brows knitting together with a slight internal turmoil. Letting out the breath she did not know she was holding, she turned away from the mirror and put her shirt back on. Her timing was impecable, for there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked, going to the door.

"It's Rebekah, sweetheart. May I come in?" The blonde asked from the other side of the large wooden door.

Rebekah was one of the few the Israeli had grown dearly fond of within the time she had been here. In fact, they had become quite close friends, despite their bit of a rocky start. Opening the door, she feigned a smile to the blonde Original, gesturing for her to come in.

"What can I do for you, Rebekah?" She asked, making sure her tone made her seem content, despite how tiredly her words were spoken.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a drink downstairs. We got some new scotch, thought you'd want to try it with me."

"I... I really should not. I do not feel so well." Ziva lied, shrugging slightly. "I was just about to take a nap. But, thank you for asking."

"Not feeling well?" Rebekah questioned, clear curiosity coming to her face as she tilted her head, brows furrowed. "You are part vampire, I do not believe you can get sick. Have you been drinking enough blood lately?"

"Yes, I just need some sleep. Really." She assured the significantly older woman.

"... Alright, then. If you insist it. Feel well soon." With that, Rebekah kissed Ziva on the cheek before taking her leave.

The Israeli shut the door before going to her bed, lying down before pulling the covers over her entire body, sobbing beneath them. If anything was going to be hell, it was going to be this pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

**{ TWO }**

A few weeks had passed since then and Ziva came out of the bathroom after trying her best to eat a solid human breakfast, having vomited it all, and then some. She looked pale and even a bit greenish. Stumbling to the living room, she took a seat on the couch. The hybrid found herself lying down on it, struggling to reach the remote. Suddenly, Klaus took it up rather quickly, smiling to her. That smile did not last long.

"You do not look so well, Ziva." He observed.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me, Klaus." Ziva snapped back wittily and tiredly. "Please, give me the remote."

"I was just about to, love. Did I hear you wretching earlier?" The Original hybrid questioned, sitting down beside her feet. His brows furrowed at how swollen they seemed, though he averted his eyes from them, allowing them to go back to her slightly thinned face.

"Perhaps. I have not been feeling too well the past few days." She responded nonchalantly, wanting him to think it was nothing to worry about.

"Oh? Have you been drinking enough blood?" Klaus questioned, knowing that that could be the only possibility, or at least that is what he thought.

"Yes, I have." She was getting tired of people asking that question. Taking the remote from Klaus, she flipped through the channels, finding a show called "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant". She left it there for a moment, but the pregnant woman wanted to watch more of it.

"Alright, then. I am going to go out to the Quarter. I will be back soon."

"Take your time." Was all she said, watching him leave. As soon as she did so, Ziva switched it back to the show about pregnancy. All the while, her free hand slipped to the slight swell of her lower-most abdomen.

After the show was over, one of those Labor & Delivery show came on and she could not resist watching it. However, her television watching would be soon interrupted by Rebekah's entrance. Ziva thought she would be able to turn it before the Original would see, though this was not the case.

"Interesting... I did not take you for the medical show type, Ziva." The vampire remarked as she entered.

"My brother... he was a doctor." She replied, hoping it not sinful of her to speak this way abour her deceased half-brother.

"Oh? I did not know you have a brother."

"Had... it was another life. I did not feel it necessary." Ziva sat up slowly, still getting slightly dizzy despite her efforts.

"I am sorry for your loss." The Original replied, going quickly to her when she noted her dizziness. She was becoming increasingly concerned for the hybrid girl.

"Do not be..." She breathed, running a hand through her hair slowly, her hand shaking as she did so.

"Ziva, something is really wrong with you, isn't there?" Rebekah asked.

"No, no, I am fine." The hybrid insisted, finiding it difficult to not feel woozy.

"You are not!" Then, she wondered if something was seriously wrong. Perhaps she was deathly ill, or something equally tragic. "Ziva... if you are … "

"Do not say it. Do not mention it. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Normally, the Israeli would not speak in such a way to Rebekah, but this was far different. A look of perplexity and intrigue came to the blonde's face.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed in a breath, jaw dropping.

"Shh, Rebekah, please." Ziva begged, eyes piercing her ferociously. "Stop this."

"Okay, okay. But, you are a fool if you think you can keep this from Niklaus for very long." And with that, she left the Israeli to be alone.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ziva ran her fingers through her hair before cradling her head in her hands. This was going to be hell, and she could feel it. Her eyes shifted back to the television, trying to focus on something other than this wretched secret which she would be harboring for as long as she could. The program showing, however, would do no such thing, so she changed the channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**{ THREE }**

As the weeks went on, the Israeli woke up that morning with a nauseas feeling. However, this was no different than the prior mornings. Despite this all too irrefutable fact, it meant nothing in terms of whether or not she was used to it. She was not, not entirely anyway. Slowly, she sat up in her bed. Looking around, she frowned slightly as her stomach churned with her sickness. Hastily, Ziva left her bedroom and went down the hall to one of a handful of bathrooms in the compound. Shutting the door to it, she locked herself inside, clutching her stomach as she did so. Swallowing hard, she hoped she could keep her composure enough to not throw up. However, this would not happen. Crouching down to the toilet, she emptied her stomach, but it was merely bile.

Shaky hands grasped at the porcelain she hurled into. After a while, she flushed it and stood to her feet. Ziva made her way to the mirror, her face pale and eyes full of fatigue. Rinsing out her mouth, the expectant hybrid then exited the bathroom before returning to her room. Raking her fingers through her hair, she opened the door and shut herself away inside. Going to the mirror, she flashed back to nearly a month before, when she first did so. Lifting up her shirt, the brunette turned to the side. Already, she was starting to show. Letting the fabric fall, she breathed a heavy sigh. What was she going to do? She could easily pack up and leave, but then again, Klaus would find her. He would always find her. However, telling him would not go too well, either.

Pacing about her room, she began to consider more and more options. Then, one hit her that she did not even consider until that point. Abortion. If she got rid of the pregnancy, then that would be the end of it all. There would be nothing for Klaus to find out. She realized then that this option seemed to be the best of them all, despite how selfish she believed it to be. She could not do this. She just could not have these babies. Ziva then got dressed and grabbed her things before sneaking out of the compound.

Finding an address for a clinic not too far away, Ziva went there. Walking throughout the Quarter, she listened to all the nearly deafening heartbeats which surrounded her, all the while trying to drown out the beats which would soon no longer exist. Once in front of the clinic, she took a deep breath. It all felt rather surreal to her, if she were honest. Her left hand grasped at the door handle, pulling it back. Everything felt as though it were happening in slow motion. Once to the counter, she was handed a clipboard to fill out. Taking a seat, she looked to all the other women there. Swallowing the lump gathering in her throat, she returned her eyes to the clipboard.

Meanwhile, the compound was oddly silent to Klaus as he exited his bedroom. Having been working all morning on another painting, he was now giving himself a moment to indulge in his cravings for that all too rich sanguine fluid. Walking into the rather large kitchen, he grabbed a blood bag and devoured it. Afterwards, he decided to check on his hybrid, Ziva. When she was not in her room, which was right across the hall from his own, his brows furrowed. After not finding her anywhere on the property, the Original hybrid became perplexed. He pulled out his cellphone, deciding to text her.

[To: LittleFangedWolf] Out on one of your ritualistic walks again, love?

Ziva was almost finished filling out the information when her cellphone vibrated. Pulling it from her jacket pocket, she read the text. It seemed as though she read it a good five or six times before even thinking of how to answer it. All she could think was how she was about to kill his flesh and blood. Guilt panged her stomach, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

[To: My Sire] No. I am running an errand.  
[To: My Sire] I will be back later.

And with that, she put her phone away, raking a hand through her wavy hair. Nausea filled her in that instant, another tear following the one which came before it. Setting the clipboard on the table, she knew she could not go through it. Almost running out of the building, she made an abrupt exit. While she knew she could not go through with it, the Israeli also knew there would be several obstacles of which she would face as it pertains to this pregnancy. Not only would she not be able to hide it for much longer, but everything would change, and not necessarily for the better.

Klaus looked at the text messages he received and frowned disconcertingly. Her words alone gave him cause for concern, not to mention the fact that he had no idea what this errand was. However, he put it out of his mind and decided to go back to his painting, blissfully unaware of what exactly was going on with his human-made-hybrid.

Getting home took much longer than Ziva had anticipated, not that she was complaining. The less time she had to spend with Klaus, the better. She knew he would be bound to find out should they have too much close contact. Walking into the compound, she soon found herself going to the parlor. Not thinking for a moment, she went to pour herself an alcoholic drink. However, she stopped herself for she knew it would not be a good idea to drink whilst pregnant, despite the fact she did not want to be. The brunette was nearly startled to death when she heard Klaus' voice behind her.

"Go on, then, love; have yourself a drink." He coaxed, allowing one of his hands to touch her arm.

Ziva swore under her breath for barely a second before shutting her eyes, shaking her head. Pulling away from her sire, she opened her eyes and looked to him.

"I decided I do not want one." The former agent lied through her teeth.

Klaus looked her over, unable to help but to sense something was different. Discretely inhaling her scent, his curiosity grew. That was not her usual scent, this he knew for fact. Something was off with his hybrid, and he was fully intent on finding out what. Ziva, however, took the drink she had poured and gave it to him instead of having it for herself. Perhaps she was not so keen on ridding herself of this pregnancy after all?

"Thank you," started Klaus, smirking before he brought the beverage to his lips.

"It is not a problem." The younger hybrid replied simply, her right shoulder rising just slightly.

She falsified a smile before turning towards the entryway of the parlor, gearing to make her exit. Just then, the Original's hand wrapped gently around her wrist, keeping her from leaving. Unenthusiastically, Ziva turned just the ample amount, looking into his oceanic orbs. A barely-there frown plastered itself across her heart-shaped face.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave, love?" Klaus questioned, his accent ringing in her ears.

"I… I am tired. I am going to go to my room," this was all she had to say on the matter, and yet it was entirely insincere. Sure, she was a bit tired, and what pregnant person would not be? Though, this was not the cause for her abrupt departing. She just wished to keep as much distance between her sire and herself so as to not make it easier for him to discover the truth which would not be able to be hidden beneath her clothing for an awfully long time.

"Please, stay. In fact, I think you ought to join me on the couch. Perchance, we can find a movie to watch that we both fancy." He suggested, pursing his lips downwards slightly.

In that moment, she was torn in two pieces, both of which having quite the strong grasp on her influence. On one hand, she would do anything to keep her secret exactly that. On the other, the sired hybrid would do anything to make Klaus happy. Ziva had to choose between the two; and it was not an easy choice to make. Swallowing hard, she thought on it for a moment, almost two before sighing despondently.

"Alright, let's find a movie to watch." The brunette responded, chewing at her bottom lip afterwards.

The pair sat side by side on the couch, Klaus turning on the television that they rarely used as he sipped from the drink Ziva had given him. The Israeli tried to put as much distance between the two of them, but it did not count for much, because the significantly older man did not seem too keen with the idea, moving just a bit closer with each time she did so. Finding a movie, the light brown-haired, almost blond, hybrid set aside the remote control before nursing his drink again. Despite her efforts to keep the two of them apart, the expectant woman rested her head on Klaus' shoulder, yawning as she did so. Keeping that wall of hers built between the two of them was not going to be as easy as she had anticipated.

"Ziva?" Klaus questioned, looking down at the drowsy human-made-hybrid against him. "Love?"

A content hum left his throat when she did not reply, only began to snore softly. While endearing, he found it to be rather adorable. Gently, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He could barely remember the last time they were there together. It was nice, refreshing even. He tentatively placed her on the bed, putting the blankets over her briefly thereafter. Considering his options, Klaus then went around to the other side, getting in as well. Lying face to face, he draped an arm around her, drawing her closer to himself. His hand found the small of her back, blue-green hues watching as she slumbered. All the while, he could not shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with Ziva, or at the very least different, or off.

It was not until a few hours later that Ziva awoke from her slumber, groaning slightly. A yawn followed moments later before she turned onto her back. Glancing around at her surroundings, the Israeli realized she was no longer in the parlor. She was in her sire's bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, she was able to see again. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to go to the man standing in front of an canvas-clad easel, holding a wooden palate with various colors of paint on it, threatening to merge into one multi-colored glob.

"Did you enjoy your nap, love?" Klaus questioned without tearing his gaze from the painting.

Ziva allowed a faint grin to come to her lips, nodding despite the fact that he was unable to see it. Watching him paint was rather relaxing. She wondered if it was as cathartic for him as it was for herself. Part of her hoped so, for his sake. Sitting up, the Israeli raked her fingers through her messy bundle of wavy curls.

"Yes, actually." Klaus' hybrid countered, a hand slipping beneath the sheets to go to the barely-existent bump under her shirt. "Thank you, by the way… for bringing me up here. I do believe your bed would be far more comfortable than that couch."

It felt oddly good to be talking to him like this again. It was something she had not done since after finding out she was pregnant. It made things seem, for lack of a better word to describe it, okay. Klaus grinned as his toothpick-thin bristled paintbrush left the canvas. He seemed to be, for the most part, finished with it soon. However, with Ziva awake, he decided against continuing his work. Instead, he set the paintbrush in a jar full of water before setting the board aside as well. Turning quickly, he went over to the bed before offering out his hand. Ziva took it with a confused look, though without any resistance. When they were close enough to do so, the Original kissed her lips deeply.

Caught up in the moment, she let her hands go through his hair before clawing at his back. Soon enough, she was lying on her back, looking up at a now-shirtless Klaus. Pushing herself upward a bit, the Israeli kissed him again, deeper that time. Just before he was about to tear open her shirt, Ziva wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, which got him to stop for a while, but it did not keep him from trying all together. At his second attempt, she responded by swiftly pinning him down into the bed. Hoping to keep his mind off the idea of taking her shirt off, the pregnant woman kissed his lips deeply before leaving a trail of kisses from his chin, down his jawline, then his neck, and all the way down his muscular torso. Unfastening his pants, she yanked them off as soon as she could. Tactlessly, she threw them aside in order to allow her to see again the very part responsible for getting her knocked up in the first place. With that, she began to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Let me take off your shirt," Klaus panted after he released to her, to which he got a negative shake of the head. "I wish to see you again."

"No, it is fine. I can assure you, nothing has changed since the last time we saw each other like this." She responded with a bold faced lie.

"Ziva…" Klaus started, tugging at the hum of her shirt.

"I said no!" She nearly shouted, getting out of the bed quickly before rushing to the door. However, Klaus managed to get there first, stopping her from exiting the room entirely. "Let. Me. Go."

"No!" He finally shouted, nearly glaring at him. "I want to know what the hell has been up with you!"

Klaus grabbed onto her arm, yanking her closer to him. Two pairs of equally captivating eyes darted between the features of the other's. Becoming rather upset in that instant, Ziva could not keep her temper under control. Pushing him away from the door and into a wall, she made her escape and sped towards her room. However, yet again, the Original proved himself faster than her.

"What are you hiding from me?!" He shouted in her face.

Suddenly, dizziness filled her. One hand went to Klaus' shoulder to brace herself.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"Are you okay, love?"

Though the question went unanswered, for everything went blurry, as if television static were in her eyes. Then, it all went black, every last thing. She fainted within a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**{ FOUR }**

Before the Israeli could fall to the floor of the hallway, her sire and lover managed to catch her and lower her down gently.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed, tapping her cheek gently.

When she did not respond, his instinctiveness went into overdrive. Biting into his wrist, he made sure quite a substantial amount of blood was flowing before tilting her head back, shoving the wound into her mouth. Ziva's throat became coated with the Original's blood, it filling her up and healing her as much as it could. Pulling his wrist from her mouth, he picked her up and held her, hoping that it would work, somehow.

"Please, Ziva, wake up!" He pleaded, brushing back her hair.

Looking up, Niklaus saw Elijah and gave him his worried expression. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the hybrid he created.

"I do not know what happened. She just… she fainted, Elijah." He told his brother with a sorrowed tone of voice.

Elijah crouched down to her as well, watching as Ziva's limp frame lay in Klaus' arms as if she were truly dead. However, she did not stay like this for long. Her eyes slowly drifted open, and revealed dull brown hues.

"What—What happened?" She asked in a meek tone.

"You fainted, Ziva." Klaus spoke softly, brushing a little more hair from her face. "Do you think you can get up?"

She nodded briefly before sitting up in a slight manner. The Original hybrid and his brother helped her to her feet. She shook a bit though she steadily shortly thereafter. Ziva smiled faintly, letting go of the men who kept her steady. Walking towards the door of her room, she opened it feebly and stumbled toward her bed, lying down. Klaus followed her in, taking the spot beside her in the extravagant bed.

"I am sorry, Ziva. I am so sorry." He spoke, showing her a side of himself he rarely let through the veil of hostility, violence, and emotional numbness.

"No, it is I who am sorry, Klaus. I… I should not have been so harsh with you." She murmured softly. "I just… I should have allowed you to take off my clothes, but I do not know… it just did not feel right. I am so sorry."

This, of course, was a lie. Ziva could not have told him the truth. It was not the proper moment to tell him that she was pregnant. Then again, whenever is the right time? There was not one, not really. She then leaned over and kissed him gently on his all-too alluring lips. Grinning, the hybrid turned over onto her other side so that her back faced her maker. Klaus could not help but to smile at the way his sirling's back curved just so. He remembered several times at night when he would trace his fingertips along the bare curvature of it when she slept. That day, however, he simply let his arm drape around her lower torso. Just before he could feel her rounded abdomen, she grabbed his hand and moved it up, kissing it before resting it near her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**{ FIVE }**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into two months. Things were rather complicated in the passing time to say the least. Dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans, she bounded down the stairs slowly. Going to the kitchen, her craving for blood grew stronger and more furious as the pregnancy progressed. Now four and a half months along, it was becoming far more difficult to hide it. Once inside the kitchen, she grabbed the largest cup she could find and filled it to the brim with blood before heating it up. She managed to get just fewer than three blood bags inside of it. The cup was hot, though not enough to affect Ziva. Immediately, she brought it to her lips and began to drink without ceasing. Just as she was doing so, Klaus' younger half-brother, Kol traipsed in.

"Whoa, little hybrid has quite the appetite this morning." He remarked, chuckling.

Holding up a single index finger towards him, she continued drinking until every drop was gone. Slamming the cup down, the expectant half-breed took a breath and turned to the man. Her brows crooked just a tad.

"Since when were you so interested in my feeding habits?" She snapped.

"Ooh, temper, temper. Relax, darling. I am the last person to judge you about the blood." Kol spoke, going over to the freezer where all the blood was kept. He took one of the bags, tossing it up in the air spontaneously before whirring over to the other side of the room in order to catch it. "In fact, I applaud the idea of you no longer feeling so remorseful for your… feeding habits, as you so _affectionately _termed it."

Ziva could not help but to roll her eyes.

"Well, do not get your hopes up so soon, Kol. I am merely making up for the last couple days." She fibbed.

"That's total bullocks and you know it, Ziva. I, for a fact, know you drank at least four blood bags yesterday." He grinned evilly. "No need to lie about it, really. No one really cares how much blood you're drinking, so long as you are drinking it. We do not need a hybrid with a fucking eating disorder, now do we?"

His quip was slightly offensive towards Ziva, and why would it not be?

"That is not even remotely funny, Kol. You should never joke about mental illness." Ziva harped at him, nearly slapping him for his comment.

"Okay, you _clearly _haven't had sex with my brother in a while." He observed. "You know, I like post hot hybrid sex morning Ziva far better than this Ziva. She's much more enjoyable, less… bitchy."

Ziva breathed a wry laugh, forcing her tongue into her cheek. Kol really had a knack of pissing her off. It was getting to the point where he hardly had to try anymore. Perhaps he, like Klaus, had begun finding out what her buttons were. Suddenly, Rebekah made an appearance, waiting for her turn to use the microwave for her blood breakfast.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Kol; leave the poor girl alone. You're being a total prick!" She exclaimed, looking to Ziva. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Rebekah." The second youngest of the residents in the compound replied, contemplating having more blood.

She figured long ago that these babies were going to be nowhere near human. The only mystery which remained was discovering how this happened, how this was even remotely possible. Sure, it had not been the first time that Klaus Mikaelson had impregnated somebody; however Hayley Marshall was a wolf. She was not technically dead as Ziva had been. It really made no sense. Then again, the Israeli had more significant matters to focus her worries on. She needed to focus on the 'what' rather than the 'how'.

Leaving the kitchen, she walked down the wide corridor before going out into the center portion of the compound, which allowed outward and inward light and air in. It was odd, and took Ziva awhile to grow accustomed to, though she did, much as she had many things. When Hayley exited her bedroom, the first person she saw was the relatively-new hybrid.

"Oh, hey Ziva," The werewolf greeted; waving down to her.

"Hello, Hayley." Ziva replied promptly, feigning a smile towards her.

She actually liked the lycanthrope and had grown quite fond of her. In a way, they were somewhat friends. However, with Hayley, much like everyone else, the crossbreed attempted to not get too emotionally attached to anyone, especially during the first six months of her being here. Perhaps it was self-preservation, or a way to protect those she kept away? Ziva really never knew why. The hazel-eyed woman was soon in front of the newest resident, grinning slightly.

"So, how are you?" Hayley asked.

In fact, she knew quite well how Ziva was, in a sense of which the expectant woman thought she was hiding quite well. Hayley, unlike the others, had been in her position before, and knew exactly what was going on. However, she did not broach the subject for she wished to give her friend the will to do so on her own. She knew just how difficult this was. She just hoped that it would not end for her as badly as it did for herself. The werewolf lost the baby at around six months into the pregnancy due to an abrupt ambush by the witches. This fate was far too cruel to wish upon anyone else. Ziva did not know about the gory details of this, for she had been turned quite a few months afterwards. Actually, it had been nearly two years since the occurrence, though to the would-be mother the pain was all too fresh within her memory. If there is one thing a woman never gets over it is the loss of a child.

"I am all right, thank you." Ziva smiled. "And yourself; how are you doing?"

"I am fine; I'm just going to get some breakfast before going to work." The wolf nodded.

Hayley had gotten a job at a combination book store and cafe in the French Quarter. It did not pay a lot, though she seemed to enjoy her work. It did tend to keep her mind off of things, which everyone mutually felt was a good thing.

"Oh, I see. I will leave you to it, then." The hybrid responded, tucking some of her locks behind her ear before heading towards the obscenely large doorway to the compound.

"Hey, Ziva…" Hayley started, waiting for her to turn around before continuing. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just for a walk." She responded dismissively. "I will see you later, yes?"

"Sure."

Leaving, the compound, Ziva began to walk throughout the city, going nowhere in particular. Meanwhile, Hayley went to the kitchen to find Rebekah there, sipping blood as her eyes fixated on her cell phone. The wolf went to the fridge, opening it to find that it barely had any food.

"You know, I know that you guys are vampires, and you do not technically need food, but would it kill anyone to have some around the house for once?" Hayley questioned, speaking to no one in particular.

Sighing she shut the door to the appliance before huffing a breath in annoyance. Just then, Elijah came in and went to the cupboard. Grabbing the loaf of bread which was almost gone, he popped a few slices in the toaster before going to Hayley. He kissed her chastely before smiling.

"Perhaps I ought to take you for a proper meal during your lunch break, then?" He questioned, making his girlfriend smile.

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Elijah Mikaelson, because I honestly think it is working." She teased, patting his cheek. "I would love to go to lunch with you."

"Very well, then. I shall pick you up at one o'clock?"

"Sure, sounds great." Hayley replied, humming contently when he set the toast in front of her with a glass barely half full of what was left of the orange juice. "So long as someone goes shopping soon, because groceries are a must."

"It is a deal." The Original responded.

Rebekah's attention was drawn away from the phone, smiling as she watched Hayley and her older brother interacting. It made her quite joyous to see the two of them so happy together.

"Cute wankers,"


	6. Chapter 6

**{ SIX }**

As Ziva was walking along the street in the Quarter, she noticed a psychic reading place to her left. In the entire time she lived here, she never really paid too much attention to it, for she truly did not put too much stock into what this supposed psychic could do. However, something about being pregnant changed her way of thinking. Swallowing contemplatively, she debated internally about whether to go in. Finally, she did.

"Hello!" The psychic greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Can… Can you do a reading for me?" Ziva questioned with much hesitance apparent in her voice.

"Sure! What kind, darling? Tarot, palm; what?"

"Um… tarot, I suppose."

"Alright, then, I just need ten dollars, please." She responded, not willing to start without the financial part out of the way.

Ziva set two five dollar bills on the table, which made the clairvoyant smile. She instructed for the Israeli to have a seat before shuffling the deck. Cutting it a few times, she set it right in front of the customer.

"What are you seeking guidance on, today….?" She started, leaving pause so as to allow her querent to tell her what her name was.

"Ziva." She responded simply before thinking a moment. "I want to know what is in store for me… for my future."

"Well, Ziva… the cards do not specifically tell one's future, though readings can reveal a great deal about the past and present, which may guide you towards future decisions, and future responses to events." She explained. "However, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you,"

"Alright, pick six cards from the deck, please. Afterwards, hand them to me." The psychic instructed.

Ziva took a breath before allowing her left hand to pick exactly six cards, before handing them over to the woman. She placed the top one sideways in the center, then the second vertically on top of the first. The other four were placed around the middle, going north, south, east, and west. Her brows furrowed, clearly perplexed by what the cards were saying.

"The middle… it shows you… or it represents you, that is. Are you by any chance pregnant, Ziva?"

She could only nod in response, wondering skeptically if this was the cards talking, or if the psychic was just overly-observant.

"Alright, firstly: congratulations. Secondly; these side cards here…" She tapped them both with her long fingernails before continuing. "… You have a very difficult decision upon you. The card which represents yourself is facing towards the left, it means… your decision may save more people than harm, but you know it will not leave anyone without suffering."

This confused Ziva more than anything. She did not understand fully what this was, or what it meant. Biting her bottom lip a little roughly, the hybrid allowed her to continue. The psychic's eyes drifted to the top card; worry soon etching her features.

"You have been cursed. You have something within yourself that you hide, that you are ashamed of. However, this curse may not bring as much bad as you believe, or as much pain as those who've cursed you intended."

Ziva figured this had to do with her being a hybrid. Not for a second did she think this had anything to do with her pregnancy, however it had all too much to do with it. The psychic then continued to the bottom card.

"A witch… in the past you have had a run-in with a witch… an evil witch. She warned you of something, but you did not listen when you should have."

It was then when the Jewess' blood ran cold and face turned pale white with shock. Those words sent her in an incredible amount of shock. At first, she did not understand, however she remembered something which chilled her. Less than half a year ago, a group of witches attacked the compound. All but one had been killed in the brutal battle, however that very one which survived said something to Klaus and Ziva afterward. They both dismissed it as a crazy woman's ramblings. It was so much more than that. It was an extremely serious threat against them both.

_You two have taken everyone I have ever loved away from me. You will both pay for this. Come the next blood moon, demons will be unleashed upon you! You will pay the price for crossing us, and you will not think to ever do so again. _

There was more to her threat, though Ziva could not remember it. Both hybrids thought nothing of it, especially after the blood moon came and went and nothing happened. She remembered in that instant as she sat in that chair at the psychic's table the night of the blood moon and its events. That night, they went deep into the woods near the bayou and fucked like they never had been. It was wild, primal, phenomenal, anything and everything of their wildest dreams. However, they attributed this to the effects of the deep red moon above them in the sky. With the reading nearly finished, the Israeli finally had the answers she had been curious about. Only, she now regretted searching for them.

Before, the psychic could even finish, Ziva stood up and ran from the establishment as quickly as she possibly could. Not worrying for a moment about the babies she carried within her, she ran as far as her legs could possibly take her. As she dashed through the ever-growing crowd of pedestrians throughout the city, she began regretting not getting the abortion. She regretted everything that happened following the night of the blood moon. Meanwhile, the psychic was picking up the cards when she noticed the card she strategically yet unconsciously placed beneath the center. Fear struck her eyes when she noticed the card read pure evil.


	7. Chapter 7

**{ SEVEN }**

Afternoon came for Hayley far slower than she had truly wished. Although, once her lunch break came, she was more than happy to see Elijah waiting for her just outside the café/book store. Grinning brightly, she exited and saw the bouquet of flowers in his right hand. He handed them to her as he kissed her tenderly. They had been dating for just over a year and seven months, though with them it still felt all too knew and enthralling. However, there was still that bittersweet reality which came with their relationship. The Original and the wolf were all too aware of the small detail that he would continue living forever and ever, and she would not. The lopsidedness of their epic love was something which both chose to keep locked away in the back of their minds. It just seemed better that way, in that moment at least.

"Are all these beautiful flowers just for me?" Hayley questioned with a radiant smile. "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, but I should have, Hayley. I love you, and I do believe it is common courtship courtesy to show it through subtle gestures from time to time." He responded, kissing her cheek before escorting her to the car.

Opening the passenger side door for her, Elijah allowed her to get in before gently shutting it and going to the driver's side. Making sure no oncoming traffic would prevent him from easing into the car; he got in and grinned to her. He put on his seatbelt shortly after putting the key in the ignition and turning on the radio, classical music playing softly.

"So, where shall we go for lunch, dearest?"

"Anywhere you suggest, I do not mind." The wolf responded, pondering the idea of switching the station.

"If you so much as think of changing it to that atrocious station you like so much, I will definitely reconsider this lunch idea." Elijah remarked, knowing that look on her face all too well by then.

He did not even know how anyone could call that music. Then again, Elijah Mikaelson was a _very old fashioned _man. Being over 1000 years old may sour one's taste in the modern age's version of music. However, he had to admit, there was one station which played current music that he did enjoy, but there was no way he would divulge this information. Once finding a place to eat, they went inside and were seated in what they called the romantic section of the restaurant. Truthfully, it was no more different than any other part of the establishment. There was just far more candles. The Original disapproved of the classification of it, though it did not matter all too much. What did matter was that it seemed to make his girlfriend content.

"So, how is your day at work so far?" Elijah questioned, finding that making small talk throughout lunches and dinners with his lover made things far less awkwardly silent.

"Slow, actually. I am actually somewhat surprised since it is a Saturday." Hayley replied, glancing up from the menu.

"So, you seem to get more patrons on Saturdays?"

"Mm-hmm," had been all she said as her eyes skimmed over the French wording and going to the English.

The wolf sometimes regretted not learning the language, but not enough for her to do something about it. She was sure with Elijah's age, and all the time he has had, that he knew dozens of languages, French being one of them. Raking the fingers of her left hand through her chestnut-shaded hair, she set the menu down before looking right at Elijah. Hayley hated doing this, but she had to convey her concerns at some point, and her boyfriend was the one person she trusted most. She also trusted that he would tell no one about this.

"Something's been bugging me." She stated abruptly and vaguely.

This caught the ancient vampire's attention immediately, and he too set aside his menu.

"What are you talking about, Hayley? What has been bothering you?"

"Ziva…" The werewolf began, sighing. "I think something's going on with her that she's not telling us… or anyone. I know I cannot be the _only _one who has noticed."

"No, you aren't." Elijah admitted. "I have been curious as well. She is not the same woman I met a year ago. She just isn't."

"Maybe we should talk to her about it?" The Labonair descendent suggested with a simple shrug.

"You mean like an intervention?" Elijah questioned before a waitress came and took their orders.

"Not exactly,"

"Thank you," Elijah spoke to the waitress before giving Hayley his full attention.

"We should just talk to her… address the issue."

As the pair was having their date, Ziva was close to a panic attack. Back at the compound then, she was panting heavily, leaning against the entryway of the compound from the inside. Her mind was a whir, and her heart was racing. She went into the psychic's place of employment thinking that she was merely a fake, and that it would reveal nothing. However, the reading revealed all too much. The Israeli could not help but to think that the beings growing within her were demons and this shook her to the core.


	8. Chapter 8

**{ EIGHT }**

Sliding down the doorway ever so slowly, Ziva pulled her knees as close to her chest as she could. Tears began to burn at her eyes, struggling to slip down her face. For so long, the brunette wanted nothing more than to be a mother. Now that she was having the opportunity, it seemed to be all too horrible. Swallowing hard, she let out a loud and angry scream after burying her face in her hands. She had no idea what to do now. If what the psychic told her was indeed true there seemed to be only one option. That thought scared her more than anything ever had before.

Upstairs, Klaus was working on yet another painting when his hybrid's screaming forced him to pause his work. Putting down his brush, he used his speed to go to her as quickly as possible. When he found her, Ziva was sobbing. Crouching down to her, the Original moved her hands from her heart-shaped face and forced her to look at him.

"Ziva, what is the matter?" He questioned her, using his thumbs to rid her cheeks of tears. "What happened, love?"

"I…" She stammered, shaking her head with her denial. "Nothing… it is nothing. I am fine."

"Ziva David, this is neither nothing, nor fine." Klaus hissed; the aggravation was notable in his tone. "Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened!" She insisted, pushing him away from her before standing to her feet. "Please, just… leave me alone."

As she was about to attempt bypassing him, Klaus' aggression got the better of him. He shoved her into the door before grasping roughly at her throat.

"Why are you continuously hiding things from me as of late?!" He screamed, his true monstrous face threatening to break through the mask of humanity he wore all too well. "You are supposed to be loyal to me!"

"I am, Klaus! I am!" Ziva struggled to speak. "I just do not wish to speak of this!"

Luckily for the Israeli, Rebekah walked in moments later. Seeing what was going on, she whirred over to them, tearing Klaus off of his sired hybrid.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Niklaus?!" She shouted at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"She is hiding things from me, sister!" He proclaimed. "I have to know the truth!"

"And you think that gives you reason to hurt her?"

However outraged the female Original was, she was not in the slightest shocked by this. Pushing him down on the ground, she towered over her older half-brother.

"Oh, please! I could be doing _far _worse to her than this!" Klaus made it a point to mention this fact, almost as if it were a threat directed against the expectant hybrid.

"You need to stop this!" Rebekah growled. "Leave her alone!"

He got up quickly before throwing his sister against the nearest wall.

"Do not be mistaken, Rebekah. I _will _dagger you again if I must. You do not get to tell me what to do with **_my _**hybrid!"

Ziva watched the scene unfolding, waiting for the perfect moment to make her escape from the situation. When she thought she had found it, the human-made-hybrid tried to whir out of the room. However, Klaus was far too quick for her to make a clean getaway. He locked eyes with her and thrust her against the door yet again. It had been a long time since she had seen him this angry.

"What has happened?" He asked, compelling her.

Unable to fight the compulsion, she confessed to him.

"I saw a psychic today… she told me I was cursed. It upset me." Ziva told him in an emotionless voice.

"Why did you see this psychic?"

"I thought maybe she would have answers."

"Answers about what, love?"

Just before she was forced to tell him, Rebekah pulled Klaus off of the Israeli yet again.

"Go, Ziva! Run! Now!" The blonde exclaimed, and she did exactly that.

Leaving the foyer, she whirred to her room and locked the door. With as much strength as she could muster, she moved her dresser in front of the door, hoping to keep the enraged Original out for as long as possible. However, this act would not be without consequences. As soon as she got the furniture to barricade the door, a sharp stabbing pain emanated from the side of her protruding abdomen. It caused her to wail out and double over in pain. Finn Mikaelson; who had been in his room on the other side of the compound, heard the screaming and set aside his book before going as quickly as he could to the source of the sound. Banging on the door when he could not get it open, the second oldest Original began to worry for Ziva. She, however, thought it was Klaus.

"No! Please, just go away, Klaus! I have done nothing wrong! Please, just stop!" She beseeched, hoping that she could get him to stop being angry.

"Ziva, it is Finn! What's wrong?" He questioned, trying to figure out how to get inside.

"I don't know! Please, help!"

Backing as far as he could without going over the railing, he ran towards the door and put all his strength and energy into busting the door down. He was able to move the dresser away from the portal just enough to get inside the room. Rebekah soon was there as well, both equally worried.

"Oh, my God," Finn uttered under his breath before rushing to Ziva's side; "what happened?"

"I… I tried to move the dresser in… in front of the door to keep Klaus out, but then I got this sharp pain in my side. I do not know what is wrong!"

Rebekah instantly shut the door and moved the dresser back to obstruct the door yet again so as to not let her bastard brother in. Quickly going to Ziva's other side; she crouched down and touched where she had gestured during her explanation. It was then when the blonde realized it. Moving her hand just barely an inch away from the spot, she clearly felt Ziva's rounded abdomen. Looking right to Finn, she whispered to him.

"She's pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**{ NINE }**

Klaus no longer wished to chase after Ziva. Realizing he may have done more harm than good, he paced back and forth throughout the foyer, trying to figure out a way to fix this. He was never the type to be too good with damage control. It seemed Elijah was more of the expert at this than himself. All he knew was that his hybrid was keeping secrets, and he may have just ruined any chance of figuring out what they were.

Oblivious to the goings-on at the compound, Elijah and Hayley were just finishing up their lunch. Taking her back to work, the Original smiled to her kind-heartedly. Leaning over, the wolf kissed him deeply before reluctantly pulling away. If she allowed herself to get caught up in yet another kiss with him, she could find herself without a job. Not wanting this to happen, she frowned to him.

"I will miss you," She confessed, feeling as though she were an idiotic, love struck teenager again, even though it was not terribly long ago that she actually was. "Are you still picking me up tonight?"

"Of course," He replied, kissing her cheek. "I shall see you tonight."

Ziva looked between Finn and Rebekah, shaking her head in response to the female's observation.

"Please, no. Don't… do not say it. Do not tell anyone, please. I am begging you!"

The blondes, however, did not acknowledge her words. The merely aided each other in lifting her off the floor and getting her to the bed. Remembering all too well the past life she spent as a nurse, she lifted Ziva's shirt just enough to reveal her bump. It was then when she knew she must have been pregnant for quite a while now.

"I have to see if the baby is all right." Rebekah said to Finn, placing her ear to her friend's stomach.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the tall tell whooshing sound which came from heart beats. However, her eyes flew open when she heard something she had definitely not expected to. There was not just one heart beating within her abdomen. There were two.

"Oh, my God!" The Original exclaimed before swiftly pulling back. "She's carrying twins."

Soon, however, whatever injury the hybrid sustained healed and she felt better. Sitting up, she glared at Rebekah.

"Neither of you can tell anyone! Got it?"

"Yes, but Ziva…" Finn started, though was interrupted.

"No buts… just shut up about this! No more speaking of it, absolutely none!"

After a couple hours, things began to settle down around the compound. This did not take away from the fact that as soon as Klaus entered Ziva's room, a tangible tension began to build. The Israeli shut the book she was reading and moved as far away from her sire as she could without falling off the bed. It was clear that she was unsure of what the man was going to do. Regardless of what he could do, he was not going to hurt her… not anymore.

"Ziva…" He started, stepping just a bit further into the room, which made her get out of the bed as quickly as she possibly could. "Look, I am not here to hurt you. I promise you this. I'm only here to talk to you."

"What else is there for you to say?" She questioned him, her tone making it pretty clear how she felt.

"I am sorry. I keep… I keep forgetting that…"

"That I have feelings? That I am not just some ragdoll for you to toss around whenever you wish? That I am a person, not an inanimate object?" Ziva interjected with quite a bit of hostility.

"Yes."

"Klaus, I am undyingly loyal to you. I have absolutely no choice. So, why is it that you cannot trust me to still be loyal to you and not tell you every little detail of everything I do?"

"I can. I will."

"Okay…" She started, sitting back down on the bed. "I need… I need a little time to myself. So, unless you need anything else… could you leave?"

Silently, he left the room and as soon as he got to his own, he punched a hole in the wall. The sound of Klaus' room's door slamming caused Ziva to jump. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks again. Stubbornly, she wiped them away before falling back onto the bed. The expectant brunette felt as though she were dissolving into nothingness, becoming something she truly was not. This, she hated more than almost everything.

Having planned to talk to Ziva that night, Elijah and Hayley both made their way to her room as soon as they got home. However, Rebekah stopped them. She frowned to them after looking over her shoulder towards the foreign woman's door.

"I would not go in there, tonight. Ziva's had a rough day, and she doesn't wish to see anyone." The Original explained.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Elijah questioned, though he and Hayley both wished to ask this.

"Klaus got far too violent with her, today. I swear he could have snapped her neck if he held onto her harder."

The pair shared a look in response to Rebekah's words, both shocked and appalled by this. Behind that closed and locked door, Ziva was curled up and exhausted. She was starving, but far too depressed to care enough to do something about it. Also, she did not wish to step foot outside her bedroom unless she absolutely had to. Sniffling, she felt herself start to slip into a sleep state. That night, she slept deeper and longer than she had in quite a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**{ TEN }**

A week had passed since the horrific event, and Ziva was barely fitting into her clothes any longer. Avoiding Klaus as much as possible, she was actually quite glad to have ammunition and reason to do so that everyone knew of. However, Hayley and Elijah had yet to speak to her about their concerns, and they were tired of waiting. Traipsing into the parlor, the fatigued Israeli canted her head at the two.

"What did you two need to talk to me about?" She asked them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Have a seat, Ziva." Hayley spoke in a kind tone, one that was kinder than usual.

Sitting down in the chair on the other side of the coffee table, she looked to the couple who sat on the couch.

"Hayley and I wish to talk to about something, if you would be willing." Elijah explained, giving her a gentle and genuine smile. "Honestly, Hayley and I are concerned."

"Why?" Ziva questioned as if being concerned was not necessary.

"Ziva, we know." Hayley spoke before pursing her lips in a manner which looked like a smile but really was not.

"Know what… there is _nothing _to know."

"That is not true," Elijah refuted.

"You're pregnant." The wolf continued.

Her eyes grew wide with her shock. She had no clue how they could possibly know, but realizing who she was talking with, her eyes fell to her lap. A single tear fell from the Jewess' left brown eye.

"Please… you cannot tell anyone." Her voice was barely there, but still audible.

"Ziva… even if no one told anyone, your body tells everyone everything. I am sorry to point this out so harshly, but you're showing. You won't be able to hide this any longer, trust me." Hayley spoke bluntly, crossing her arms.

For a long moment, the pregnant woman said nothing before slowly standing up.

"I cannot do this." She spoke before rushing out of the room.

After leaving, she decided to go back to her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep. It seemed that only when she slept that she could forget about the troublesome toll her real life was taking. However, she would not be sleeping anytime soon, for Klaus was sitting upon her bed, waiting for her to return. Getting up once she entered, he went over to Ziva and kissed her deeply. Slamming the door shut, he thrust her against it before pressing himself firmly against her. So caught up within the kiss, the engrossed brunette did not seem to care about the closeness they had then. And the Original hybrid did not seem to notice how different her body felt. All he cared about then was having her again.

Snapping back into reality, Ziva kept the kiss in motion. Though, as she did so, she blindly reached over for the light switch. If they were going to do this, it was going to be in the dark. Ziva figured he would not be able to see her this way. Suddenly, Klaus' hands began to tug at her shirt, taking it off before the other had the chance to stop him. To keep him from touching her, she pushed him back onto the bed and rushed over to him. Undoing his pants, she grinned down at him before taking them off. Carelessly, she threw them aside before crawling on top of him. Bending over, she tried her hardest to make sure her stomach did not touch Klaus, however it did. And this time, he was not as wrapped up in the passion. He noticed. Sitting up, he reached for the nearby lamp and managed to turn it on. This was the moment Ziva hoped she could avoid for a little while longer. Not daring to look at her sire, she merely watched as his hands went to the roundness of her abdomen, confusion, anger, and an odd happiness filling him all at once.

"What have not told me, Ziva?" He asked her, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

In that moment, she could not speak. Her silence led Klaus to force her to look at him, a finger remaining beneath her chin afterwards. He watched as Ziva's bottom lip quivered rapidly. No matter how hard she tried not crying, it failed. Shameful tears began to fall down her face like a waterfall, sobs filling her.

"I am so sorry," She cried. "Please don't kill me."

Her words were difficult to make out through the tears, but he was sure he had heard her correctly. The fact that she thought he would kill her because she was pregnant somewhat sorrowed him. A miniscule part of Klaus hated himself for becoming the type of person that Ziva seemed to see him as. Gently, he cupped her cheeks within his hands, the contact making her cry harder.

"Ziva, I am not going to kill you. I will not harm you. I promise you." He spoke softly, though she did not seem to settle in the slightest.

Pulling her towards himself, Klaus held her to his body closely. Her weeps became louder, more vehement, and even painful sounding. He knew Ziva was hurting in that instant, obviously not planning on him finding out this way. He rocked her gently, shushing her soothingly.

"It's okay, love. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I am not going to hurt you. It's okay." He repeated until she seemed to settle down.

Moving away from Klaus, her shaking hands tried aimlessly to rid her face of her tears. His hands gently captured Ziva's, shaking his head in refusal.

"Do not hide from me, anymore, Ziva. Please." He spoke in a gentler tone that the Israeli felt he was capable of. "May I… May I show you just how much I care about you?"

Close to crying again, she nodded and forced herself to quit. Gently, her sire lied her down on the bed, adjusting the pillows a bit.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her, to which she nodded. "Good."

Leaning down, he kissed her lips more softly than he ever had before. That raw and aggressive passion which usually came with a kiss between the two had melted into something loving and sensual. It was more than just him needing her. It was him loving her. Slowly, Ziva allowed her arms to drape around Klaus' neck, returning each kiss with one of equal measure. After a while, his lips moved down her frame and at her baby bump, he stopped. Covering it in gentle kisses, he then moved further downward, ridding her of her pants before delving between her legs. His mouth began to pleasure her, moans and inaudible whispers following the act. One of her hands went to the headboard, and the other's fingers wove into the Original's hair.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed vehemently, allowing her head to go back in ecstasy.

After about three hours, Klaus finally moved to lie down beside her, his left arm holding Ziva close, and his right hand rubbing gentle circles on her abdomen. He still could not get over the fact that she was pregnant. Thinking back on the last few months, he realized he probably should have picked up on it a lot sooner. Though, it was far too late to care about that. What he had to worry about was taking care of Ziva.

"How far along are you?" He asked her in a soft whisper.

"I will be five months along on the 9th of March. And Klaus… they are twins." She spoke softly in response, unable to believe it was only a week away. "I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner."

He shook his head. While angry about this, it was petty to hold it against her when he had far greater concerns.

"Love, you must stop apologizing about this." He murmured, kissing her briefly before pulling her even closer, the pair falling asleep shortly thereafter.

The next morning, Ziva awoke with Klaus' body wrapped around her own as best as he could manage to do so. Smiling into his neck, she inhaled his aroma. A low hum left her which caused her sire to stir. For a moment, he thought that maybe all of this was a dream. When he saw Ziva lying there, it became all too apparent that it indeed was not a dream. It was merely a beautiful reality.

"Are you awake?" He asked his lover gently, feeling her nod into the crook of his neck. "Mm, that is good. Are you hungry? Because we just got another shipment of blood bags in, and I want you to get as much nutrients as possible."

"I am starving," Ziva confessed, giggling at how casually her sire spoke of the blood bags.

Rolling over onto her back, she looked to her rounded belly. She swore it had gotten bigger overnight. Klaus was able to get up far quicker than she was, but was more than willing to help her out of bed. Almost waddling over to the closet, she grabbed a shirt that would hug rather than hide her belly and a pair of sweatpants. The Original soon went over to Ziva, crouching down just enough to become level with her baby bump.

"Hello, _my littlest wolves_." He murmured, wishing that perhaps he could have done this with Hayley. Then again, his relationship with her was far different than the one he had with Ziva. "Did you have a lovely rest, or were you up all night bugging your mother, hmm?"

"Klaus, stop that!" Ziva laughed, unable to help herself.

"Alright, then. But, just for right now… do not think I will not be doing that again, and again…." He warned, putting on his shirt.

Klaus' words began to fade, as did everything around her. At first, the hybrid though this had to do with her having another fainting spell. But, this was proven false the moment she realized this was like nothing she had experienced during fainting spells. Suddenly, Ziva's eyes fluttered open. It was a dream. All of it was not real, merely a manifestation of her mind. She must have gone to bed after her talk with Hayley and Elijah.

Turning over, she sighed as she glanced to the electronic alarm clock. It was already one in the afternoon. It figured that that entire moment with her sire had been a dream. Of course he would not have been so caviler. He would be pissed beyond belief. He would be hateful, and cruel. This is what Ziva assumed all along. To her, it would be foolish to think otherwise.

Getting out of bed, she went to her closet and grabbed an obscenely large hoodie tactlessly. She put it on over her night shirt, leaving on her pajama bottoms. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floors of the compound, wondering if anyone was there. When she discovered she was alone for the first time in months, Ziva smiled to herself. However, her smile faded when there was a knocking emanating from the main door of the compound. The hybrid could not help but to wonder who on Earth would be behind the door. Moving as fast as she humanly could, she went to the door and opened it. Brows furrowed, she thought the woman standing there was none other than Elena Gilbert. The woman standing there did not dress as Katherine Pierce would, but not exactly like the doppelganger she met last year. However, if she had to guess, she believed it to be Elena.

"Oh, Elena; what are you doing here?" Ziva questioned.

"My dear, I am not Elena Gilbert." It was a sentence the woman said often. "I am Tatia Petrova."


	11. Chapter 11

**{ ELEVEN }**

Ziva's eyes went wide in response to the first doppelganger's words, unable to help but to feel confused. To her knowledge, Klaus had said that Tatia Petrova was dead. More specifically, she had been sacrificed in order the make the Mikaelsons into what they were. Brows furrowed together.

"I… I… I was told that you were dead… that you died a long, long time ago." Ziva remarked, her dismay notable within her voice.

"So everyone has thought, including the Originals." Tatia responded. "I do not wish to trouble you, but may I please come in?"

"I honestly do not know if I should let you in, Tatia. I mean, you seem as if you would not do anyone harm, but I cannot risk it." The Israeli said; her accent thickened as she did so.

"Please, miss. I mean no one any harm. I just wish to see them." The progeny of Amara explained.

"Oh, okay. You may come in." With those words, she stepped back from the door, gesturing inward. "They are not here right now, but you can stay until they return."

Tatia walked in, all the while taking a closer look at the woman who invited her in. Upon closer inspection, she made two educated guesses about her. One: she was one of Klaus' hybrids she had heard about. Two: She was with child. She was not certain about either thing, but she had been a midwife for centuries after her resurrection. Given that, the second she was a bit surer of than the first.

"And who might you be?" Tatia questioned her.

"Ziva David. It is nice to meet you, Tatia." She introduced, shutting the compound door.

"The pleasure is my own, dear. You have quite the unusual name. You are not American, are you?"

"By birth, no; by servitude, yes, I am." She explained, leading the way to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Just some water, please."

"Alright, one glass of water coming up!" She responded, getting her the water before getting herself a couple blood bags. "I really hope you do not mind. I just woke up about twenty minutes ago. I am famished."

"It is not a problem. I am used to it, honestly." Tatia nodded in assurance, sipping her water slowly. "Ziva, forgive me for being so… forthright, but I have to ask. Are you Niklaus' hybrid?"

Turning to the other brunette, she shook her head in affirmation.

"Yes, I am." She stated simply, sitting down across the island from her. "I have been for almost eighteen months."

"Wow. You are still relatively new." She observed, electing a nod from the Israeli. "How are you coping?"

"Not easily, but believe it or not, I've been through much worse." Ziva confided in the first Petrova doppelganger, finding it strangely easy to talk to her. "So, how exactly are you still alive?"

"I was resurrected."

"Oh, somewhat like Davina?" She questioned, figuring shortly thereafter that Tatia would not know the teenage witch.

"I have heard about that young girl before! What they were doing was absolutely horrible. I am glad she survived." Tatia smiled, watching the hybrid drink her glass of blood.

Her brows knitted together when she noticed the expression on Ziva's face. She looked as if she was going to be ill. Rushing over when the Israeli swayed a bit, she steadied her in her spot.

"Ziva, we need to get you seated, okay?" She murmured, leading her towards the parlor.

Getting her on the couch, she checked the hybrid's pulse, noting how much slower it was.

"Don't worry. This happens." The Jewess dismissed, shaking her head.

"I need you to be honest with me, Ziva. Are you pregnant?"

With that Ziva nodded, frowning to the resurrected midwife. After a moment, she dismissively pushed Tatia away, standing to her feet. She thought she was all right. However, this was not the case, for she almost instantly fell to the ground. This sent Tatia into overdrive. Fishing her cell phone from her pocket, she crouched down to the hybrid, placing a hand on her abdomen whilst her other hand dialed 9-1-1.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at the Mikaelson compound right away. My friend has collapsed."


	12. Chapter 12

**{ TWELVE }**

The Israeli did not come to until half an hour later. She had no idea as to where she was, or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was being in the parlor with Tatia. When her eyes fluttered open, Ziva realized that she was in the hospital, hooked up to several monitors which made various monotonous noises. Groaning, her hues shifted to the brunette pacing beside her bed. She looked worried, scared even.

"Mm, Tatia? Is that you?"

The woman turned to look to Ziva, nodding softly.

"The doctor says you're going to be all right, but the babies are small for how far along you are. They are worried you are not getting enough nourishment to supplement them." She started, leaning closer to the pregnant hybrid. "You need to drink a lot more blood, Ziva. They need it, now more than ever."

Swallowing hard, the Israeli knew she was already drinking quite a bit. However, she was also well aware of the fact that it was not enough. Ziva had been drinking only as much as she needed to sate the cravings, only enough to not draw unnecessary attention towards herself. Now, she knew she had to focus less on hiding the facts and more on caring for her unborn children.

"Okay." Ziva managed the word, though her tone held her pensiveness rather distinctly.

"You promise you will feed?" Tatia questioned.

"Yes, I swear to you."

"Good." The progeny of Amara nodded. "The doctors wish to keep you overnight for observation."

"Alright," The hybrid responded, brows furrowing moments after. "Does Klaus know I am here?"

"No, would you like me to have a nurse call him for you?"

She knew it would not be the greatest idea for her to do so, especially considering their history and how things ended up. Tatia also knew that she would have to leave before the Original got there.

"Yes. Please." Ziva responded, pulling the blankets up around herself more.

"Alright, I have to go after I inform the nurse, though. I hope you understand." A sympathetic expression came to her face as she spoke.

"I do. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Klaus was just getting back, Kol and Rebekah with him. Elijah was out with Hayley, another one of their afternoon dates. The Original trio was laughing and talking about nothing in particular, but the hybrid found it peculiar when he did not hear, smell, or see Ziva anywhere in the compound.

"Do you think Ziva is out on another one of those ridiculous walks again?" He theorized to his siblings.

"Nik, they are not all that ridiculous. But, it's possible. Is she not here?" The blonde questioned him.

"I do not think so."

Walking further into the enormous compound, he glanced around.

"Ziva!" He called out, but no one responded. "Ziva, love… Are you here?"

"I do not think your little lap dog is here, brother." Kol remarked, breathing a laugh at his own wit.

"Shut up, Kol!" Klaus hissed when his cell phone went off.

_Saved by the bell; _he thought to himself as he dug the device from his jacket pocket. He found it atypical when the caller ID signified that it was someone from the local hospital calling him. Answering, his tone was harsh.

"Who is this?" There was a pause as the nurse spoke, Klaus' expression falling significantly at the words. "That is impossible. She cannot be there."

He knew that there was no way that Ziva could be in the hospital. She was nearly impossible to kill, and she had the capability to heal automatically when injured. This had to be a mistake. However, part of him was thinking this wishfully, and not merely logically.

"Yes, her name is Ziva David…" He continued, which caused the other two parties who overheard the call to grow confused, and perhaps even a bit worried. "Alright, thank you. I will be right there."

Hanging up, he speedily walked toward the door.

"Ziva is in the hospital." Klaus informed them.

It was then when Rebekah realized that this illness she had picked up on months ago was not only possible, but worse than she had initially thought. The three Originals went back to the car, the hybrid speeding off as if he were a NASCAR driver. On the way, the female Original called her oldest brother. As this all was going on, Elijah smiled across the table to Hayley, taking her hand in his own. Caressing it with his thumb, he shook his head in disbelief. He had not felt this way since he was with Katherine Pierce. However, this relationship was not nearly as toxic as the one he shared with the second to last Petrova doppelganger.

"I adore you, Hayley." He spoke honestly, yet kindheartedly. "In fact, I am honestly in love with you. Which, as you could imagine, does not happen often; actually this never really happens. At least, not in the pure way it has happened with you. To me, Hayley Marshall, you are pure. You may not be a naïve and innocent woman, but you and I… what we have… is pure. This is far more than could be said about past romances I have encounters, as unfortunate as that is to admit. So, I think there is something I ought to ask you, before it is too late for us."

Hayley's eyes widened at his words, the wolf clearly confused and almost shocked by all this. She had a feeling about what was to come, though she did not wish to get her hopes up. If she did, she had no clue how she would cope if her intuition had been incorrect. As Elijah reached into his right suit jacket pocket, the cell phone in his left one began going off. Sighing inaudibly, he switched hands and grabbed the phone.

"Rebekah, what is the matter?" He asked, his tone a little less than pleasant, making it apparent she had been interrupting something.

"Look, Elijah, I know you're on your date with Hayley, but this is urgent. Ziva is in the hospital!"

Concern came to his features instantaneously.

"We will be right there, Rebekah. Thank you." Hanging up, he looked to the werewolf apologetically. "I am sorry, dear, but I have to cut our lunch short. It appears Ziva is in the hospital."

Hayley, like Elijah, knew why she was there, and this caused her to be fearful. She prayed that the pregnancy had not ended far too soon, as her own had. Standing up quickly, she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Do you think it has something to do with the pregnancy?"

"Most likely." The Original replied honestly. "Let's go."

At the hospital, Ziva was turned on her left side, scratching at the bands wrapped around her abdomen beneath the blankets. They were irritating the pregnancy rash she had started developing there a few weeks ago. Grumbling indistinctly in Hebrew, she tried to ignore it and shut her eyes. However, they flew open the moment she heard an all too familiar voice bellowing throughout the entire floor of the hospital.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked in a far louder than necessary tone. "I demand to see Ziva David!"

"Right this way," A clearly irritated nurse responded, taking over to the bay that Ziva was in. "There you go."

"Hello, Ziva." He spoke to her in a quieter voice once he saw her. "Why are you in here, love?"

"It is a long story," was all she said, feigning a smile. "I am all right, now, really. They are just keeping me here to observe me."

Before Klaus had a chance to speak again, the Israeli's attending physician came in which updates on her chart. Smiling to the group, he noticed as two more people joined them. It was Hayley and Elijah. Then, the doctor put his focus on Ziva, giving her a sincere grin as well.

"How are you feeling, Miss David?" He asked, pronouncing her last name incorrectly.

"David," She corrected him, turning onto her back all the while being sure to conceal her bump with all the blankets she could. "I am fine, honestly."

"So it seems. Now, your blood pressure is still a little low, but the babies seem to be doing much better! They had us quite worried, didn't they?" He asked his patient with a laugh, though soon the mood of the room seemed to shift.

Klaus' facial expression turned into a confusing mixture of anger and disbelief at the doctor's words. Ziva's eyes filled with tears, turning her attention to her sire. His eyes were rapidly darting between the sired hybrid's hidden stomach and heart-shaped face. Out of the blue, he ripped the blankets away from her body and saw it. Red hot anger soon took over every other emotion he could have possibly been feeling before storming out of the bay, and eventually the hospital all together. Once outside, he screamed so loudly that even the humans inside the building could hear him. Taking every ounce of rage, he put it all into one fist and punched the exterior wall as hard as he could. It left a good-sized hole in the process.

Meanwhile, hot and silent tears rolled down Ziva's cheeks, knowing this day was going to come, she just had not expected it to happen so soon. Though, his anger was far more vehement than she had expected. Perhaps, she thought, this dream she had had the night before was an omen of events to come. Sure, the events had not happened in the same way, not even remotely, but that did not take away from the fact that she believed it to be an omen. Looking to the others in the room, she sniffed back the impending tears, hating that she allowed such weakness to show through her tears.

"Now you all know," was all she could seem to say. "I am pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**{ THIRTEEN }**

The last thing Ziva wanted to do after getting out of the hospital was to go back to the compound. In fact, she wished to avoid it all together, almost as if it were the plague itself. This was all the ammunition the recently-declared-healthy Israeli needed to go to a small home not too far away from where she had been the last twenty-four hours. It was the house which Marcel and Davina had gotten shortly before she had been turned. Biting her bottom lip pensively, she knocked on the door. The wait was excruciating. The Claire witch, now eighteen and a half years old, answered.

She could not help but to smile at the sight of her hybrid friend, though it dissipated shortly thereafter when she noted the expression on her face. Brows furrowing, she canted her head. What had been going on with her? Since starting college and trying her best to avoid the hell which had become of the supernatural world, it seemed as though she lost touch with her dear companion. Ziva looked ill. She also looked sad, and even scared. Davina would put substantial money towards betting that this had a lot, if not everything, to do with Klaus. The Original hybrid did have a way of instilling fear and sadness into people, which the magical girl had first had experience to vouch for this.

"Ziva—…?" She spoke questioningly, opening the door a bit wider. "What's wrong?"

"Can… Can I stay here for a few days?" The Israeli's voice cracked as she choked back tears.

The brunette's words caught Marcel's attention, whirring towards the door. He stood in front of Davina almost protectively.

"Why can't you stay with Klaus?" Marcel asked defensively, his relationship with Klaus and all of the Originals in general strained severely in the past year. "You have a whole compound of luxury at your disposal. Why do you want to stay here?"

It was then when Ziva's Mossad mentor's words played throughout her mind: better safe than spoiled.

"It may be luxury, Marcel, but it is not entirely a paradise there right now." She confessed to him, a single tear escaping her then, no matter how valiantly she tried to hold them within. "You were the first place I thought of. I am being honest when I say that I have no other options. Otherwise, I would not be asking this of you and Davina."

"Please, Marcel. Something's wrong!" The young witch beseeched the Creole man.

He huffed a breath, not too terribly fond of the idea. However, Davina and the hybrid were friends, and she held influence over the vampire, more so than he ever openly admitted.

"Fine, you may stay. Three days, no more, do you understand?" He finally verbalized, his voice stern and forthright, not willing to sugarcoat or be overly-nice to the sired woman.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." She murmured, waiting for Davina to give her a formal invitation before traipsing inside sluggishly.

She had not had blood in the hospital, therefore she was feeling weak. Though, her mood was so low and fear so high that eating was the furthest thing from her mind. As much of a horrid mistake as that was, it had been the truth. Gradually, she took a seat on the couch. Her lifeless coffee oculi drifted over to the witch nearby, feigning a smile. It seemed almost as lifeless as her eyes.

"How have you been, Davina?"

It was clear that Ziva wished not to speak of what was going on. Davina was more sympathetic towards this than Marcel.

"No!" Marcel nearly yelled, which made Ziva flinch. "You do not get to make small talk until you tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Klaus found out something that, uh… I did not wish for him to know, not yet… anyway." She started, her explanation being rather vague. "He is angry, and I am afraid that he… he will do something horrible to me. I… As much as I wanted him to kill me in the beginning… I do not want to die, not _now_."

Davina and Marcel went silent then, both supernatural entities watching her with their own levels of confusion and concern. The vampire moved closer, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. He wondered what it could be that he found out. What could possibly give Klaus the motive to kill his only human-turned-hybrid?

"Why do you think he'd want to kill you?" Davina asked for her guardian.

"Because…" She started, her bottom lip quivering as she slowly let a hand drift to the hem of her shirt, "…of this."

Slowly, she lifted up her shirt, as if it were a curtain hiding away a stage full of events. In a way, it sort of was exactly what the analogy stated. Ziva's eyes avoided Marcel and his witch at all costs, unsure of what their reactions would be. Davina could not believe it. Klaus had gotten someone else pregnant? The odds of that surmounted astronomical. The Creole, however, did not know whether or not to even think this was real. Perhaps this could be an elaborate lie, a setup of sorts. After all, the Original was still more than angry at Marcel for his betrayal. What if this had been some well-planned scheme in order to ambush himself and Davina? However, this was not the case. It was not a hoax. It was not a twisted ploy. It was all too real.

"You can't be pregnant! You're part vampire, remember?" Marcel refuted. "You're lying!"

"I do not need a reminder of the monster I have been made into, Marcel Gerard!" She exclaimed, her Mediterranean accent think with her vehement anger. "I know what I am! And I know what is happening to me! If you think I would make this up, then you are a sick bastard!"

Davina was shocked to say the least by her reaction. She had never seen her that angry, or at least never remembered seeing her so. Scowling at the man in the room, she fished through her cargo pants. Ziva grabbed the ultrasonography photographs she had been given last night after the obstetric radiologist did an exam. Jaw clenched, she gave them to Marcel.

"Does _that _look like a lie to you?" The hybrid questioned, angry tears leaking from her eyes. "Because I think that would be a pretty phenomenal trick!"

With that, she slowly stood to her feet, adjusting her shirt as she did so.

"You know what? Forget it. I will just let Klaus kill me." She spoke, her tone for the most part emotionally numb. "At least then, I will no longer be a problem for anyone."

It was getting to the point that she was tired of feeling, and even tired of living like this. Ever since Klaus came into her life, it had been turned upside down over and over again. As she said once before, a person can only withstand so much before they crack. This was her cracking, crumbling into a million little pieces.

"Wait, Ziva…" Davina started, taking her by the wrist. "I'm not about to let you just walk out of here when you need me, when you need us. I'm your friend, Ziva. I care about you too much to just let you sacrifice yourself."

"Please, Klaus isn't going to kill his only asset." Marcel interjected, and while rude he was being truthful. "He might kill those _things _growing inside you, though."

"Shut up, Marcel!" Davina exclaimed, using her magic to shove him back into a nearby wall to get him to do so. "Ziva, I will not let him touch you if you think he's going to try anything. I have used my magic against him before. I can do it again, if I have to."

"Thank you," Ziva's tone meekly came out, wiping her nose of a tear which trickled down the side of it. "I will not be a burden to either of you during my stay, I assure you."

"You are _never _a burden, Zi." The witch replied, pulling her in for a hug. "Now, you look hungry. Would you like some blood?"

The pregnant woman shook her head. She certainly could not eat right now. Her stomach knotted just at the thought of consuming sanguine fluid anytime soon.

"Not at the moment." Ziva gave her a reassuring smile. "Later, perhaps?"

"Fine, but I'm not letting you starve while you're here, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Davina let Marcel out of her magical influence. It was clear by his expression that he did not enjoy whenever she did things like that. However, she really did not care. Taking Ziva by the arm with a gentle embrace, she grinned to her. Leading her further into the house, she escorted the half-breed towards the staircase which led to a second floor. It only had three rooms, and one was a spare bedroom the two never found much use for except for storage. Considering they did not have a whole lot to store away, it was more than available to the thirty-five year old immortal.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Davina insisted.

"Thank you, so much." Ziva repeated, feeling as though she could never thank the witch and even the vampire enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**{ FOURTEEN }**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Klaus' voice boomed throughout the compound that evening. "SHE WAS TO BE BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL HOURS AGO!"

Everyone within the compound could hear the hybrid's yelling, however Rebekah was the only one who went to the sound. She was getting rather tired of it; his yelling, his anger, all of it. It was incessant and useless. She was well aware that his yelling over it would not bring Ziva back home any sooner.

"Why the bloody hell are you yelling now, Nik?" She asked him, irritancy evident in her tone.

"You know damn well why I am yelling, sister!" He snarled, whirring towards her. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Licking her lips, she looked down to the high heels on her feet before returning her gaze to him.

"Yes, I knew. However, I respected the fact that she was the only one in the position to tell you about it."

"Damn it, Rebekah! If you knew, you should have told me!" Klaus' finger pointed in her face accusingly.

"Well, perhaps if you would have been paying more attention to her and what was going on, then you would have seen it for yourself?" She theorized. "Then again, why am I surprised? It's not as if you _really _ care about her. If you did, you wouldn't be treating her as if she's merely some weapon you're keeping in your back pocket waiting for any opportunity to use her!"

"I am _not_!" He hissed, turning on his heels before stepping away from his sister. "She was a test, an experiment. I had to know if I could do it, and she seemed to the perfect subject. I was right, and now she is mine. That is all there is to it."

"Tell me, then. Why is it you're yelling over her, hmm?" The blonde Original interrogated him, knowing there was more to it than his words suggested. "If she's really so disposable, then why get so worked up over her not being here?"

"She is not disposable, sister! She is my creation!"

"Admit it, Nik!" Rebekah screamed at it, wanting to get the point through to him. "Admit that you care! It will not make you weak! It will not make you any less of a fucking bastard, either! Is it really that horrible of a thing to care about someone, because I really do not think so!"

"That is where you are wrong!" He started, approaching her again. "To care is a vampire's greatest weakness, Rebekah. Have you ever thought that your wish for a human life, and human children is coloring your judgment?"

"Go to Hell!" She condemned, hating whenever he played that card. "Loving someone, caring about someone, and wanting something are not horrid things, Niklaus Mikaelson, and the sooner you learn that, the sooner you can realize that Ziva is not replaceable, that Ziva is a valuable and extraordinary being." Pausing, she breathed before scrunching her face in aggressive confusion. "I will never understand how she can love you, because it's _not _merely the sire bond at work; that is for sure!"

With that, she stormed off in an angry fit, grumbling under breath about everything, but nothing in particular. All the while, Klaus remained where he stood in stunned yet angry silence. After a while, the crossbreed decided to douse his aggravation in his favorite whiskey, grabbing the largest bottle he had from the liquor cabinet. Plopping down onto the couch tactlessly, he opened the bottle and nursed from it for two minutes straight. Letting out hot air through his nostrils, the hand holding the bottle fell naturally to his side. He knew Ziva could not stay away from him forever. It would only be a matter of time before she came crawling back. Part of him wanted her to beg him to forgive her for the lies, the deceit, and the breaking of trust. In fact, that part was indeed the majority. Bringing the whiskey to his lips again, Klaus took a large swig, and then a second, a third, drinking until he started to feel a little better.

Meanwhile, back at Marcel and Davina's place, Ziva lied in the small bed in the room she had been given permission to stay in. Glancing out the window, she watched the waxing moon, a tear dripping across the bridge of her nose. Having no motivation to do so, she never bothered to brush it away. Another followed it, and then a third, until eventually it was like a waterfall. Her vision blurred with the tears she had been attempting to hold back for what felt like eons. In reality, it was only hours.

After a while, the witch of the home was growing concerned for Ziva and how quiet it was around the house, even with the television on. Setting aside her Art History text book, she stood from the couch and jogged towards the staircase. Ascending it, she went to the room she allotted her hybrid friend, knocking on its door gently. Without waiting for a response, she slowly opened the portal of sorts and slipped inside. Brows furrowed, she could not keep from frowning when she realized that the Israeli was crying. Going to her, she sat behind her. A hand rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"Ziva, are you okay?" It was a question she knew the answer to going in, but she cared too much not to ask. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Ziva fibbed. "No, I do not."

"Are you sure?" Davina egged on further, tilting her head to the left a bit in order to look at her face. "We've got blood bags downstairs. You have to eat sometime."

The reminder was a bit of an annoyance, if Ziva were brutally honest. While she knew that the art major cared deeply for her, it was not something she wanted then. What she truly wanted was to be safe and alone. The former, she had. However, until she was no longer pregnant, she could never actually be one hundred percent, utterly alone. That made her feel conflicted, to say the least.

"I know I have to, I just do not want to."

It was then when Tatia's words echoed in her ears, that moment in which she promised to take care of herself and the fetuses developing within her by drinking more blood. It was a promise she knew that was not made every day, but it was one she intended on keeping. However, within that moment, she just could not muster the emotional willpower to get out of the bed, much less feed.

"I just want to be alone right now." Ziva added after a moment's silence.

"Alright, then, I'll be downstairs, if you need anything." Davina reminded her before patting her back gently and standing from the mattress.

Jogging downstairs, she smiled to Marcel. However, it was not one of contentment or joyousness. It was more of a somber one. Going to him, she could not keep from hugging him. The male vampire returned Davina's hug, knowing that what Ziva was going through made her sad. Pulling back after a while, he pursed his lips slightly.

"Is she not doing too well?" He questioned his witch.

"No, Marcel. She's not. I think we ought to call your girlfriend over to talk to her."

"Camille?" The Creole asked, one brow raising slightly. "She's not really my girlfriend… but if you want me to, then, sure."

"She's your girlfriend, Marcel. You and I both know that." Her arms crossed. "And it's not that I want you to. She needs you to."

"How do you know? I don't even think Ziva and Camille know each other."

"She needs someone to talk to, okay? And I am pretty sure Camille would know how to handle this better than we do. She's the psych major, remember?"

"You're right," He confessed after a few moments passed. "I'll call her."

"Thanks."

"Just know, I'm doing this for you; not _her_." He reiterated, though Davina knew as much that he would not do any favors for Klaus' hybrid.


	15. Chapter 15

**{ FIFTEEN }**

The sound of several computer keys being tapped simultaneously filled the air, along with indistinct chatter and the occasional ringing telephone. The orange walls were more obtrusive and irritating with the sun from the sky light beaming into the squad room of NCIS Head Quarters. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat behind his desk, glancing at the desk of the woman who was now seemingly a ghost. Everyone else seemed to forget she ever existed in the first place, and people avoided saying her name as if it were a trigger to a ticking time bomb. It angered Tony more than he let on.

Now, the desk was occupied by a young blonde agent named Eleanor Bishop. She seemed to be getting along well with everyone, even Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That shocked him most of all. Despite everyone else's ended attempts at searching for the presumed dead former agent, Tony never stopped looking for Ziva. Neither did Abby Sciuto, inarguably the best forensic scientist at NCIS, who would work with him to track her whereabouts whenever there was not a case which needed their attention more. He hoped, and even prayed, that she was not dead. However, every single time they got closer to locating her something seemed to dissolute their labors.

A burden-heavy sigh left the Italian field agent as he stared at the monitor on his desk. Chin resting on his balled fist, his free hand tapped a pen against the edge of his keyboard. Operation: Find Ziva, as Tony and Abby coined it, would have to be put on hold soon, for the moment their team leader and senior field agent, Gibbs, walked in, he gave them a case.

"We got two dead Marines in Mystic Falls. Let's go." He commanded, grabbing his own gun from his desk before bounding towards the elevator.

Timothy McGee, Tony's team member and computer technology genius, followed Gibbs; as did Ellie and Tony. Neither Tim nor Tony could ever remember having a case there before, however most deaths, mysterious or not, had nothing to do with military personnel, until now, when a hungry vampire with her humanity switch off decided killing Marines would be far too much fun to pass up.

Once at the crime scene, Tony noticed just how small this town was. It reminded of the case in which he had to go to a small town with Kate Todd, Ziva's predecessor, and how much she adored the countryside town, while he did not care for it much. This place was probably a bit bigger, but not by much.

"DiNozzo, shoot and sketch. Bishop, interview the witnesses. McGee, bag and tag the evidence." Gibbs barked out his orders, noting how it had snowed recently.

Doctor Donald Mallard, the medical examiner, and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, pulled up in the official NCIS ME van, getting out as quickly as they could. It upset Ducky, as everyone affectionately nicknamed him, that the snow had potentially contaminated the scene of the crime and definitely altered the time of death. His Scottish accent rang out as he greeted Gibbs, who was not only a colleague but a dear friend.

"Hello, Jethro. I must say, it's unfortunate it had to snow with these poor chaps lying here." He remarked.

"Maybe they were making snow angels." Jimmy joked, giggling to himself.

No matter how funny the ME Assistant believed himself to be, no one seemed to catch onto his humor, despite his intrepid efforts.

"Inappropriate?" He questioned, receiving a glare from Gibbs which silently said: 'you think?'. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ducky crouched down to the body, noting the frozen blood around the victims' necks. It would take some thawing out for the corpses before he would be able to definitely say what was beneath all the over-coagulated liquid. However, it would not be the first time he had to put the dead under heat lamps. Even given that, he surmised the cause of death had something if not everything to do with vicious neck wounds.

"Did you see the Marines getting attacked at all?" Ellie asked a young woman, who seemed to know one of the deceased.

"No! No, he's my boyfriend! The one the coroner's looking at! He was just here with his friend to see me!" She told Ellie. "He was—He was stationed in Norfolk. Oh my God, this is my fault! They wouldn't be here if I didn't invite them! Then they'd be alive!"

The probationary agent frowned to the red head she was talking to, saddened at her self-accusation. However, the girlfriend seemed for all intents and purposes innocent.

"Please, miss, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, okay? My team and I are going to try our best to find out who did this and lock them away for a really long time." She assured her, being careful not to make the mistake of promising the woman anything.

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, Jethro, I only just arrived, but from what I can tell, it appears these men may have had their throats slit. Although, that is merely speculation; I'll know more when I get them back to the morgue." The Scotsman spoke, not tearing his eyes away from the cadaver.

After all, the team knew from experience that bodies are more reliable warm and dead, rather than cold and dead.

"You got to let the meat thaw before you can cut it up, huh?" Jimmy remarked, taking notes as he spoke.

An irritated expression came to the doctor's face, glaring at his sidekick of sorts before looking to Gibbs and then back again.

"You know, Mr. Palmer. I am giving serious consideration towards head slapping you." He warned.

"Way to go, Hannibal Lecter." Tony remarked, returning to his photography.

However, something stopped him. A brunette woman came into the view of his lens. He took a picture quickly, but she was gone before he had a chance to look away from the camera. Returning his attention to the photo, the woman looked suspiciously like Ziva. Either he was being paranoid, or the Israeli cohort he had come to love had been watching the team working. It would be the former that would reign true, for it was not Ziva watching. Rather, it was a far more malevolent brunette, one who's face appeared like others, but not former agent David. She was Bulgarian, not Israeli.

"Hey DiNozzo; get back to work!" Gibbs barked to his employee, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Yes, boss." He spoke, continuing to photograph.

However, he would certainly remember to keep that photo he took of the mysterious brunette. If it was Ziva, this would be the major break in Operation: Find Ziva that he needed. The brunette, meanwhile, was using her vampire-granted speed to get her to the other side of town, when Damon Salvatore, a notorious vampire, stopped her.

"Admiring your handy work, Katherine?"


	16. Chapter 16

**{ SIXTEEN }**

"Thank you, Camille." Davina spoke after letting the blonde human into her home. "She's upstairs."

Camille O'Connell gave the young witch a soft smile, before raking a hand through her wind-blown hair.

"Now, Davina, I'm not making any promises. I really don't know if I'll be able to make any breakthroughs with Ziva, but I can try." She reminded.

"I know, but I do not know what else to do."

"I understand."

With that, she went upstairs and to the door of Ziva's temporary bedroom. Going inside, she saw the hybrid standing by the window. It had been months since she had last seen her, and it took barely a few seconds' glance to know that she certainly had changed over the passing time.

"Hey, Ziva," She greeted in a gentle tone, shutting the door.

"Hello, Camille." Her voice rang out weakly.

"You do not sound so good."

"Your observation skills are almost as good as Klaus'." She spoke in a wry laugh, turning to look to the human. "Davina call you here, or are you here on your own volition? Not that I do not already know the answer to that."

When Ziva felt herself needing blood, she turned into quite a bitch. However, Camille did not take it personally. She understood that life was treating her worse than mud on shoes.

"Take from me." Camille spoke suddenly, which certainly caught the hybrid's attention. "You need blood. It's not like it'd be my first time."

"Convincing," Ziva paused, crossing her arms beneath her swollen breasts. "No, thank you."

"Think about them," Her head gestured towards her rounded abdomen, which the shirt she wore did not hide very well. "They need it, just as you do… more so even. Are you going to deny them the ability to thrive and grow because you're upset?"

That question made the hybrid angry, despite Cami being all too right in her words. It would be wrong to deprive them of nutrients because she was depressed. They deserved to live. They deserved to grow, and have a safe haven inside of her. That maternal instinct Miriam Bawali pointed out all those years ago, the very ones she repressed for so long, began to take over then.

"I will only take from you if you are willing, and understand just how hungry I am. I don't want any more people to get hurt by me than already have." She spoke frankly, approaching Camille slowly.

"I am willing, and I want you to take what you need. I know how to stop you. It's okay." The psychologist-to-be nodded, craning her neck for the brunette before her.

Inhaling sharply through her teeth the moment fangs pierced her flesh, she let her hands grip onto Ziva, waiting for the moment that she would need to force her off. However, that moment never came. Two pints of blood later, the woman pulled back and wiped off her mouth. Healing the wound with her own hybrid blood, she mouthed a thank you before taking a seat on the bed.

"So, does Klaus know yet?" Camille broached the subject after a moment or two.

Ziva could only nod.

"And he did not take it so well?"

To this, there was merely a negative shake. That was downplaying it… significantly. Punching a hole in a hospital wall seemed to be a bit more extreme than 'not taking it so well'. Looking down to her lap, she let her hands caress her rounded abdomen.

"Since I can remember, I have wanted children of my own." Ziva confessed. "Not like this… definitely not like this."

A solitary tear fell from her eye, dripping off her chin before forming an oblong circular stain on her cargo pant leg. Looking up to the blonde, she frowned depressively.

"I do not know how much more of this I can take."

The admission of weakness was not an easy feat for her. Cami could tell as much. Taking a seat beside Ziva, she looked ahead at the wall and then allowed her eyes to go to her. Pursing her lips to the right a bit, she shrugged simply.

"That's the thing, Ziva. You've been doing this alone from the beginning, hiding this from the moment you found out… no one, not even the strongest of women, can handle this alone. I don't want to say it's a burden, but for lack of a better word; pregnancy can be a burden. It isn't one someone should shoulder alone."

"I am used to doing things on my own." Ziva refuted, frowning.

"Yeah, well, that's too bad. You're not alone, and no one's going to let you go through this all by yourself. At the very least, you have me, Davina…" He voice drew out for a moment, slowly reaching over to the roundness that had become her stomach. "Their father…"

To that, Ziva shook her head.

"I sincerely doubt Klaus will want anything to do with us, now." She confessed, finding the thought substantially easier to think than the words were to say.

"That is not true." Camille shook her head. "Klaus did everything he could to protect Hayley's baby a couple years ago. You honestly think he would not do the same for these two?"

"Yes," She replied bluntly. "…especially after all the lies I told him and the betrayal."

"He will get over that eventually. He has to."

"I really don't know." The hesitation that was there evident in her tone.

"You won't unless you try, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**{ SEVENTEEN }**

Footsteps met a cobblestoned pathway, a thin feminine figure walking through the darkness. In the glow of the city's street lights, the woman's bright red hair seemed to be ablaze in the night. An almost wicked grin came to her face as she noticed a familiar face. In fact, it was the very witch the hybrid pair believed to be psychotic. She was indeed mad, but not in the way Klaus and Ziva thought. The red head approached the witch who cursed the hybrids, giving her a hug. Her name was none other than Genevieve.

"Tell me, Marnie, did it work?" She questioned, her tone eager with the potential news of success.

"Yes! She's with child." Marnie responded. "Klaus has recently discovered, as well."

"Mm, Good. It will only be a matter of time now." She commented, looking around at the nightlife.

Smirking at a large spider creeping along the gate to the witches right, she allowed her hand to go in front of it, picking it up. She appeared just as if she were a typical movie witch, humming at the arachnid. Setting it back down again, her eyes returned to the other sorceress.

"Now, all there is left to do is wait." Genevieve mused.

"Wait for what, exactly?" The question left Marnie's lips, only a patsy for the red-headed witch.

"Vengeance,"

Marnie may have been the messenger for Klaus and Ziva, she may have been the one to do the spell to curse them, and she may have had personal motive, however, it was the other enchantress at the apex of this whole roguish plan. Vengeance would be had, indeed, for with the birth of these demonic magical hybrids, would come far more than anyone realized. The only problem was, Marnie and Genevieve had no idea exactly what this curse would do to them. They certainly would not escape this unscathed.

Meanwhile, Hayley was in her large and extravagant bedroom. That day was a bittersweet one, for she was spending it finally doing something she could not bear to do sooner. Her right hand held a book within her hand, the left grazing over the cover. It gleamed in the light, the title reading: What to Expect When You're Expecting. Getting rid of all the things from her pregnancy did have its benefits, and admittedly, the wolf was jealous. There was this brand new hybrid, and she got to have two babies, while she could not even have one. Letting go of that bitterness that came with envy was considerably easier said than done. Placing the book on her bed, she glanced up when she heard Elijah knocking on the wooden paneling around the open doorway. She feigned a smile.

"What are you doing, Hayley?" He asked her gently.

"I'm giving all this stuff to Ziva. She's the one that needs it, now." The werewolf's tone was almost hateful.

"That is nice of you." Elijah commented, smiling. "May I come in?"

"It's not like it's a human's house, Elijah. You don't need an invitation." She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose in self-hatred afterwards. "I'm sorry. That wasn't nice. Sorry."

"I forgive you. This cannot possibly be easy for you." He started. "However, I imagine it isn't all that easy for her either."

"Yeah? Did her baby die inside her? No? Didn't think so!" Hayley lashed out, slamming a baby names book down on the ground. "I had to lie there helplessly while that witch bitch killed my baby, Elijah!"

"I know that. I know." Elijah spoke, his tone becoming stern. "I know a lot more about Ziva than you do. Niklaus told me everything he found out about her before he sired her. After everything she has been through, this may be the something good she truly needs in life."

Elijah remembered reading the files, and hearing things from his half-brother about the Israeli, about how she lost her family, about how she was a killer, about how she gave up every dream and nearly died several times, and even about Somalia. There was an entire folder on her summer in Mogadishu and the Horn of Africa. That had to have been the most horrific bits of information of them all. Hayley, meanwhile, was getting angry at Elijah.

"Everything _she _has been through?" Hayley remarked, crossing her arms. "Nothing could possibly compare to losing a child."

Neither realized that Ziva had actually returned to the compound after speaking with Cami, and overheard the conversation whilst walking towards her room. It caused her to stop and enter the room.

"Firstly, I do not believe Elijah was trying to compare our situations at all. Secondly, nothing could possibly compare to killing your own half-brother, to losing a sister, to losing your mother, to losing your father, all to terrorism and murder. Nothing could possibly compare to being systematically tortured and raped for months in a desert. Nothing could possibly compare to being taken from the life and people that you love, and turned into a monster you thought could not possibly exist. However, I refuse to bring these things up at every opportunity, and I refuse to compare my situations with someone else's. Everyone's lives are full of horrible and joyous events! What matters is what you make of them!" She exploded, tears leaking from her eyes before abruptly leaving.

"Shit." Hayley muttered under her breath, feeling like an asshole now. "You know, I didn't mean it like that, right?"

"I do." He nodded, knowing that it did not take away from the fact that Ziva was right. "Perhaps you ought to talk to her later."

"I will." She replied, going to him and hugging him.


	18. Chapter 18

**{ EIGHTEEN }**

Knocking on his door, Ziva did not wait for Klaus to respond before going in. He sat on the window sill, shirtless with that very bottle of whiskey had earlier. It was almost gone, maybe a couple more moderately-sized swigs left to speak of. Oceanic orbs drifted over to find the brunette standing there.

"Good, you're finally back." He remarked, his tone making it apparent to the other hybrid that he was drunk. "Just the woman I wanted to see."

"Oh, you're drunk." She spoke, refraining from shutting the door. "Perhaps this is not a good time."

A malevolent laugh left his lips before he shook his head, pointing directly at her.

"Trust me, love. You do not want to have this conversation with me while I am sober." He retorted.

"Why is that?" She questioned, unsure as to whether or not she really wanted to know the answer.

"If I were sober, I would have far more motivation to take out all my anger on you." He threatened mindlessly. "So, tell me, little hybrid… why did you lie to me?"

"Why do you think?" Ziva challenged in response, shutting the door. "I thought you would kill me."

"Mm, cannot say I entirely blame you." Klaus admitted, drinking the rest of his whiskey. "I probably would."

"Look, I am not entirely sure what else there is for me to say on the matter. You know now."

"How far along are you?" He asked, throwing the bottle against the wall.

It shattered into several pieces, though he did not care as much as Ziva did. Sighing, she truly did not like drunken Klaus all that much. However, the Original was not really tolerable sober, either. Going to the mess, she gingerly picked up as many pieces up as she could before tossing them into the rubbish bin in the corner of the room.

"I will get the rest later." She told him, not answering the question right away. "I am a little under five months."

"Mm, five months…" He mused, cocking his head. "You know, I want to be angry, but I'm a little impressed. You kept this from me for almost half a year."

"You have not been paying attention for almost half a year." She snapped back at him, sitting down on his bed.

"Let me guess, you are going to give me a speech about how I don't really care about you, right?"

When she said nothing, he smirked smugly.

"I thought so. Well, love, you can save it. My dear sister already did." He continued on, his right hand gesturing theatrically before he glanced out the window. "To be honest, it's not you I care about in this situation. It's them. They're my flesh and blood, after all."

"Yes, and from what I have heard, you used to make wolves into hybrids because you felt they would be more of a family than your flesh and blood, so I believe you are being hypocritical."

"Have you been talking to Elijah, again?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes at her as he looked to her. "Or perhaps you have made friends in Mystic Falls?"

"Just, shut up, Klaus; they are **_my _**flesh and blood too, you know. Stop being such a selfish, narcissistic bastard and for once have the decency to think about someone other than yourself!" She yelled at him. "I will be five months pregnant on March 9th, and you're only interested in how I found out about your other hybrids?"

This set him off. Whirring towards her, he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I AM THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN MYSELF!" He shouted in her face, his voice loud and angry. "I am thinking about THEM, and I am thinking about YOU!"

A flash of fear came to Ziva's eyes, frozen within her spot. She did not dare move for fear of making the wrong one, one which could cost her the lives of her babies, and/or possibly her own. Swallowing hard, those words he uttered circled around her brain as if they were famished vultures.

"Klaus, please…" She whimpered in an almost inaudible manner. "Let go of me, please."

Setting down a bit, he did as she requested before shaking his head.

"I love you," Ziva spoke, her eyes not daring to leave him as she said it. "I hate myself for it, but I love you."

"Well, why on Earth would you do that?" He questioned, doing a 180 twist to face her again.

"I imagine it has something to do with the sire bond." Ziva hypothesized with a shrug.

"No, no, I meant why would you hate yourself? There isn't anything about yourself you should hate." He elaborated, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Klaus, I've explained this to you before, okay." She spoke in a meek tone, burying her face in her hands.

However, Klaus soon managed to move her hands away before forcing her to look at him.

"My sister told me today that loving someone is not a horrid thing." He started, using his index finger to brush a curl out of his hybrid's face. "Perhaps you ought to take that advice as well?"

"Hmm," was all she could manage to say, rolling her eyes.

"She also mentioned how she cannot understand how you can love me, and that it wasn't all just the sire bond at work." He continued on, tilting his head. "I believe her."

"Why?"

"Because, your love for me is similar to what I feel for you, and I sincerely doubt our sire bond is double sided." He finished.

For a moment, she was silent. However, abruptly, Ziva stood to her feet.

"I do not think I can do this, Klaus. Not… not right now. Just… I need to go." And with that, she left his bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once to her room, she grew confused when Hayley was at the door. Inclining her head, a single brow rose in speculation.

"Hayley, why are you here?" She questioned. "Oh, and why do you have that box?"

"I wished to apologize for what I said earlier. It wasn't right, not at all." She started, handing the box over. "It's all my pregnancy and maternity stuff. I thought it would go to better use with you than sitting in my room collecting dust and making me sad."

"Thank you," She started, taking the box. "Apology accepted."


	19. Chapter 19

**{ NINETEEN }**

Techno Rock music flooded the forensic laboratory that evening, Abby's head bobbing up and down to the rhythm as she did so hefty duty multi-tasking. She worked on the double homicide and Operation: Find Ziva simultaneously, something she did quite easily, especially with monstrous-sized Caf-Pow beverages keeping her going. Agent DiNozzo was getting tired of sitting upstairs waiting for answers, so he stopped at the employee longue to get a Caf-Pow before jogging down to the basement where Abby's lab was.

"What do you got, Abs?" Tony questioned, still sounding as if he were impersonating Gibbs from time to time.

"Ah-ah, you're not Gibbs." She chastised, shaking her head before snatching the Caf-Pow from him. "And it depends on what you are looking for. Do you want what I've found on the case, or our case?"

"Both." He shrugged.

"Well, prepared to be wowed, and disappointed." She started, her hands going up to the sides of her head. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Disappoint me, and then wow me, Abby."

"Alright, so the woman in the photo you took is not Ziva. However, this woman does have to do with the case." She paused, grinning to Tony. "What, no drumroll?"

Tony chuckled before banging rhythmically on the table nearby, willing to appease the Goth if it meant he got more information.

"Her DNA was found on both of the bodies in autopsy."

"She's the killer?" Tony questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe, but I won't know for certain until major mass spec over there gives me some more answers." She replied, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"You got a name for Jane Doe?" He asked, glancing to the picture of Katherine on the computer screen.

"Katerina Petrova. I found out that her alias is Katherine Pierce." Abby replied, grinning brightly when Tony kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Abs. Keep up the good work." He said before exiting abruptly.

Meanwhile, Ziva was sitting outside that evening in New Orleans, watching as the stars and moon began to shine in the blackening sky. Looking up at it, she took in the beauty of all the astronomy, remembering the night she conceived the twins. The blood moon had returned for the second time that year, a brighter and deeper red than the one prior to it. The stars seemed so effervescent then that they were practically blinding. She shut her eyes, reminding herself of the sensations that came with Klaus' hands on her body. She recalled his full and luscious lips assuaging her flesh, especially her neck; him biting her as he pleasured her unrelentingly. She inwardly admitted just how much she truly missed those moments with him. Her eyes fluttering open, it took a moment for her vision to focus. However, the second it did, she saw her sire.

"Please, tell me I am hallucinating." She begged him, despite the fact she was not.

"Sorry to disappoint you, love. You're not hallucinating." He shrugged carelessly.

In fact, he did not care about whether or not he disappointed the significantly younger hybrid. All he wanted then were answers.

"How is this even possible?" He asked, gesturing towards her abdomen.

Instinctually, her right hand gravitated towards it, touching it soothingly.

"Do you remember when those witches attacked us, and we killed them all?" Ziva asked, not pausing for a response. "Do you remember when Marnie threatened us with that curse?"

To both queries, he nodded silently. Klaus did not wish to speak then, his mind going back to the memory.

"This most likely has something to do with the curse."

Taking a seat, the Original did not tear his eyes away from the brunette he sired. It was almost as if he could not do so. Ziva shook her head before standing up. In all honestly, she truly just wished to be alone then. It was a hard goal to accomplish, though. That was especially true then, with everyone now knowing the situation she was in.

"I am going back to the compound. I would rather be alone." She muttered to him in a low tone, her feet slowly taking her where she wished to go.

At first, Klaus only watched as she struggled to get to the gate. However, the moment he noticed her falter was the moment he decided to go against her wishes, and follow her. Perhaps Ziva had not been taking care of herself as well as she should have been, or at the least this is what the male hybrid theorized. Wrapping an arm around her waist to secure her, he ignored her resistance and led her to the compound. What neither he nor his sirling realized was that it was not merely the pregnancy taking its toll that was the cause of the sudden weakness she felt. Nearby but just out of sight, it was Marnie, the wicked witch who was using her powers to drain the Israeli of her strength. Clearly, it had worked, and she was nowhere near finished with her yet.


End file.
